


Unlike Me

by Liza1031



Series: Harringrove One-Shots [141]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Harrington-Hargrove Child, Harrington-Hargrove Family, Husbands, Implied Mpreg, Kid - Freeform, Love, M/M, Marriage, Parents Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Protective Billy Hargrove, Protective Steve Harrington, child with autism, hardship, mention of bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 14:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30073518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Steve and Billy’s daughter has autism.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove One-Shots [141]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987054
Kudos: 1





	Unlike Me

Billy had to admit, it was hard. 

He’s learned to deal with it and now it's just part of his everyday life. 

He doesn't see her as different. He sees her as a human being. Someone who has a heart, who has a beautiful smile, and a funny personality. Someone who he can give the world to. He loves her dearly and hates to see her upset. She's his everything. She's his whole world. He’s proud to call her his daughter. He’s proud of all her accomplishments and all things she's capable of doing. She's so beautiful. 

When his child was born, he was absolutely in love with her. She was the cutest baby he had seen and she was his. He and Steve made an adorable baby. 

Emery Mae Harrington-Hargrove. Born November 8th at 3:54 PM. Weighing seven pounds and eleven ounces. After two hours of pushing she entered the world. They were over the moon about her and she was amazing. 

Everything they did she would laugh at them and let off the cutest giggle. 

Her gorgeous brown hair would grow over her sharp crystal blue eyes. 

She was perfect.

When she was four years old and started preschool, that’s when they noticed something was wrong. 

Her teachers would notice the way she acted in class. She would separate herself from the other kids. Many times the kids have offered for her to play with them but she refuses. 

At home, Steve and Billy noticed she liked things a certain way. In a specific order that can't be moved. If something was out of place, she'll throw a fit until it's been fixed. 

They got called into school one day and they told us the breakdown Emery had in school. She was sensitive to loud noises and would act out when there were unusual noises around her. The school had advised them to bring her to a doctor because this wasn't the first time it has been happening. 

They explained to their daughter what the doctors were gonna do to make her feel better. When they brought her in, she was a little afraid at first but she eventually let go of Steve’s hand and went with the kind doctor. 

The doctor came out about thirty minutes later and brought them to a room that had a two way mirror. They were able to see Emery in a playroom with other kids and many doctors watching them from a table. 

The kids were playing with all of the others, all except Emery. 

She was playing by herself in the corner building a perfect castle out of the wooden blocks. 

"I don't understand. What are you trying to tell us?" Steve asked. 

"Mister Harrington-Hargrove, we have run some psychological tests on Emery. Some basic knowledge tests for her brain. And I have the results right here in my hand." She said, looking at Emery then back at them. 

"Well what's wrong with her?" Billy asked. 

"Your daughter is autistic Mister Harrington-Hargrove." She said.

"I'm sorry did you just say autistic?" Steve asked, shaking his head. 

"Yes. You see she exhibits unusual daze behavior and odd social aspects. We've noted obvious sensory issues. Autism is a brain disorder that affects social interaction and communication." She explained.

With that, Steve ran to the nearest bathroom and left Billy standing there. 

"I want you both when you're ready to meet me in my office." She added.

Billy looked at his baby girl in the corner of the room and a tear slipped down his cheek. 

He then went to go find Steve in the bathroom and saw that he was throwing up in a stall. He doesn't blame him. This news was tough to handle. 

Billy tended to his husband then helped him get cleaned up. 

They went to the doctor’s office and she explained more about Emery's autism. They wanted to put her in a special school for kids like her but Steve and Billy just wanted her to have the normal life she deserves.

When she started high school, Billy was very worried for her because he knew how people could be. He was a bully which he never wanted his baby to know but he had to live with it everyday. He didn’t want anyone being mean to his girl like he was to others. 

Her life through elementary school and middle school was challenging for them but as she learned so did they. 

She's made a best friend who has been her friend for five years. Her name is Allison but they all call her Allie. She knows about Emery's autism and accepts her for it because her cousin is autistic so she knows what it's like. Her parents have given Steve and Billy tons of advice and they were very thankful for that.

One day, Steve and Billy were both at home because they decided to take a few days off from work. They were relaxing in our room and it was about eleven in the morning when they got a phone call from the school. They said Emery had been in the girls bathroom all day screaming and crying. And that she wouldn't leave. 

They jumped out of bed and hopped in the car speeding off to the high school. 

"Please let her be ok. Please. Just let her be okay." Steve kept saying to himself as Billy drove with one hand, clutching his husband’s with the other. 

Pulling into the school, they ran out of the car and went inside. 

The principal had led them to a bathroom and they went inside to find Allie next to Emery who was covering her ears screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Emery! Emery baby it's alright look mommy and daddy are here! Shh, it's alright baby." Steve pulled her into his lap and rocked her to calm down. 

While he did that, Billy brought Allie over to the side and she told him what happened. 

"A group of girls have been picking on her since the first day of school and they push her into lockers every day and call her horrific names. And I try to get them to stop but it just isn't enough for them. They keep going and I'm sorry, Billy. I want to help her but they just won't stop." She cried. He pulled her in for a hug and told her it was alright. 

Billy and Steve took Emery home early and had invited Max over for some tacos, her favorite. 

Max had arrived later that afternoon and Emery had answered the door, so happy to see her aunt. 

"Auntie Max!" She shouted, jumping on her for a hug.

"Hi squirt! How are you! My god you're getting so big!" Max smiled, putting her down. 

"Not as big as you." She said, causing a smile to grow on his face. “I have some new comic books I want to show you." She added.

"Nice! You're my favorite niece, you know that?” Max asked.

"Um, I'm your only niece but whatever." Emery countered, shrugging her shoulders. 

She loved her aunt coming over and spending time with her. It gave Billy and Steve a break for their busy lives. 

They all had dinner tonight and Max left just before Emery had to go to bed. 

Like always, they would check on her to make sure she had everything the way it was. Her half glass of room temp water, her fuzzy blanket, and a teddy bear Max gave her when she was a baby. 

Steve left her room, giving her a kiss on the forehead and Billy was still there. 

He was almost out the door when he heard her speak. He remembers it so vividly because it hurt to hear it come out of her mouth. 

"Why don't people like me?" She asked. 

Billy stopped dead in his tracks and could feel tears well in his eyes. 

"Is it because I'm different?" She asked. 

He didn't know what to say but turned around with a smile on his face. "You know that I love you right?" He asked walking back to her bed. "Emery Mae. I love you with my whole heart and have never stopped. Don't let anyone ever think you're different because you're a person like everyone else. You just have a certain way of living life which is okat. You're so smart and beautiful and will go far in life. You're perfect. I love you so much baby girl don't let anyone take you down." He said hugging her and crying. His heart broke so badly for her that night. 

Now four years later and her high school graduation is today. She was graduating at the top of her class and Billy couldn't be any prouder of her. 

She got called up to the podium for her speech and watched her take a deep breath before starting to speak. 

"My name is Emery Mae Harrington-Hargrove and I'm seventeen years old. This year I have overcome many obstacles. My parents were told I would have to attend a special school for kids like me but they refused to accept that. In the past, I've had not many friends and I didn't quite exactly know how to make any friends. But the one person who had stuck with me is my best friend Allie. She's the bravest person in the world for sticking with me for 9 years and I love her so much for that. But if it wasn't for the love of my parents, my many aunts and uncles, grandparents, and my best friend I wouldn't be here today graduating with the rest of my class." 

No one had a dry eye. Steve and Billy were both balling as they were so incredibly proud of their daughter for how far she’s come.

Everyone clapped for her as she accepted her diploma and walked off stage. 

They all stood up and gave her a standing ovation as did the entire crowd, beaming with joy. 

For the woman she has become and how far in life she has come, Steve and Billy were thrilled that she made it and was now able to move on. 

When the ceremony was over, the students fled to find their parents and Emery came running over to them and jumped into Billy’s arms. 

"Ahh, my Emery Mae, you graduated. I'm so proud of you baby. You did it." He said, hugging her. 

Steve joined them and they had a family group hug. 

"Thank you." She smiled. "You guys are the best parents in the world and I wouldn't want anyone better than to have you two." She said. 

Their daughter did it and no one can take that from her.


End file.
